I'm the One Who Was Wrong
by OneDream
Summary: SOON TO BE REWRITTEN...COMPLETE EdwardxWinry how one complement changed everything. READ THE SEQUEL..I'm the one who was wrong: Forever
1. Chapter 1 Off to Risembol

**Disclaimer**: don't own a thing, does anyone?

Okay a couple of things umm...

This story is about Ed and Winry getting together up to the end of the series and what happens between them during the movie and afterward. By the way this is my first fic so I'm new at this.

_Italicized_ words are thoughts.

!#$&()-+

Chapter 1 - Off to Risembol

Ed's eyelids were slowly shutting when his head snapped back up. He was drifting off to sleep on the train. Him and Al were on their way to Risembol to get a checkup for his arm, it would fail him from time to time so he wanted to have it fixed just in case if he got into any serious mission.

"Isn't it going to be great to see Winry and Aunt Pinako again?" Al asked his brother.

"Sure." Ed answered with a very dull voice.

"Brother, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Al, just tired." Al left it at that and turned his head to proceed looking out the window.

In truth, Ed wasn't all that excited about going home, it wasn't even his home just his _hometown_. He will probably get a wrench to the head by a certain auto-mail mechanic which was nothing to get excited about. He hasn't found any leads on the philosopher's stone and every time he looked at Al he would feel a tremendous wave of guilt but it provided more determination for him to find the stone and get their bodies back, mainly Al's. He sighed and slouched in his seat. His hand holding up his head as his eyelids, once again, started to shut.

The two Elric brothers got off the train and walked up the hill that lead to the ever so familiar house. Edward stretched out his arms trying to wake from his previous nap. They made it to the door and Al knocked three times.

"Coming!" they heard from inside. The door opened and a confused Winry stood there in front of her childhood friends'. "Ed, Al, what are you doing here?"

"What no 'I'm so happy to see you'?" Ed said slightly smirking.

"No, of course I am, I just didn't expect it." Winry said as she couldn't stop looking at Ed.

"Hi, Winry, it's so good to see you." Al snapped Winry out of her revery.

"Come in dinner is just about done."

At the dinner table Ed patted his stomach indicating he was full, "That was great, Pinako."

"I'm glad you liked it. Now why is it exactly that you came, I know it takes more than a sense to visit us to get you two here."

Ed chuckled, "Well, I wanted a check-up on my arm and leg and it was about time to see you guys again," his gaze lingered on Winry.

"Fine. Winry, please do his check-up while Al helps me with the dishes."

"Right, I'll meet you in the workshop, Ed."

In the workshop, Ed was in his boxers like he always was when Winry worked on him, "I think there's a problem with my auto-mail, it would stop moving sometimes when I want it to. You must've done something wrong."

Winry did not like the implied idea in his words, "Me? Do something wrong? You're the one always going off on dangerous missions and breaking everything like a careless midget."

"Careless! I am not careless! AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING A MIDGET!"

"Really, Ed, there hasn't been a problem with it until now, you obviously messed it up."

Ed calmed down, "I didn't mess up, you did," he muttered.

Winry had some pride,"I did not! I am one of the most experienced auto-mail mechanics there is so you can not tell me that I messed up because that almost never happens!"

Ed saw the flames in her eyes and found that he liked it, "You know you're pretty cute when you're angry."

Winry was about to start yelling again when his words registered, "Huh?"

Ed's eyes went wide. _Did I just say out loud my thoughts? Crap!_ "I said nothing!"

"Did you just-"

"You know there's no rush getting this done right now," Ed said desperately grabbing his clothes and practically running out leaving a very bewildered Winry by herself. _Did he just complement me. Does he like me-no he can't, can he? _Winry kept staring at the door Ed ran out of.

Ed was in the shower with his head tilted all the way back and his eyes closed thinking about what occurred in the workshop. _Why did I say that? It's not like I like her or want her or anything like that, right? I mean it was nothing this will blow off in the morning._

Ed finished his shower and went to sleep thinking about Winry.

!#$&()-+

A/N - Well, that was chapter one. Was that too short? I don't know but I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Hope you all liked it.


	2. Chapter 2 Lust By Two

Disclaimer: All I own is my computer.

Thank you to anyone who leaves a review.

Okay so in this chapter we see how Ed and Winry react the next day...

!#$&()-+

Chapter Two - Lust By Two

He hadn't said it teasingly, nor did he say it to anger her. By the tone of his voice it sounded more like Ed was just voicing his thoughts out loud, subconsciously, of course. And by the way his eyes widened it definitely indicated that he had not meant to say that. Winry had never had any feelings toward her alchemist friend other than love that only a friend could give. But did she want more, now that she knew how Ed somewhat felt. She was curious now. _Cute, huh? Hmm... _

Everyone was eating breakfast and Ed was avoiding eye contact with Winry though he stole a few glances, and thankfully she hadn't caught them. He could feel her eyes on him as he looked straight at his food as if interested in it. He wasn't even tasting the delicious cooking only chewing and swallowing. He had never been so stiff while eating before in his whole life. He was confused. Confused on how he felt about Winry. He heard a chair sliding back and realizide it was Winry's. Her back was turned and Ed finally relaxed as he was able to look up and have a very nice view of Winry's backside as she bent down to pick some petty object that Ed could careless about. She was still in those short-shorts she wore to sleep making Ed unable to stop staring. Only when Winry started to stand did Ed whip his head down focusing on his food again. He closed his eyes to dismiss the thoughts and pictures of Winry in short-shorts. _Damned those shorts!_

"You okay, Ed?" Came Winry's voice.

Ed couldn't stop himself from looking up and seeing her amazing eyes, which up until now, he never found that great, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Can I take your plate?"

"Sure."

"Relax, Edward, you seem tense," Winry said as she giggled at his face expression, "By the way, I'll check your auto-mail after I'm finished with the dishes."

"Um, yeah, okay." Ed stood quickly without thinking just how close Winry still was to him. Their noses practically touched as they stood staring at each other. Ed was still a bit shorter than Winry, but that wasn't running through his head at the moment.

"I'll go get, uhh, ready then." Ed sidestepped and left the room.

Ed was clad in his boxer's now inside Winry's workshop waiting for her. His mind kept bringing him back to their encounter in the kitchen. That look in her eyes, her amazing blue eyes. It was a look of longing and doubt but also _lust_? Impossible. Then Edward wondered what Winry could read from his eyes. Tension started it's growth on him. Rustling of tools could be heard and Ed knew she was there.

Winry walked in to find Ed sitting on the couch with his hands on his lap. He seemed to be in deep thought. _What's up with him?_ "Okay, Ed, come sit on the bench," he stood and complied, "Now I don't think we'll need to take apart your arm or leg because its only a..." Winry's voice faded as she saw Ed's well defined body move to sit on the bench. His six-pack glistened in the daylight that shined through the window, all his glorious muscles did.

"Winry?"

Winry shook her head, "This is only a malfunction so there will be no necessary auto-mail taken apart."

Ed was relieved that his arm or leg didn't have to come off, he hated that so much especially when the nerves connected. He winced at the memory. Before he knew it, Winry was working on his arm steadily but she seemed a bit distracted. She was also surprisingly quiet, she would usually talk about the auto-mail and tell Ed the problem or she would just ramble on about something else. Ed had noticed when he was standing that Winry stared at his body with a glint of something in her eyes that he couldn't catch because it was in a swift moment. Winry bent down to work on his leg and once again gave Ed a great view. Only this time is was her cleavage which her tube top failed to cover completely.

Ed could do nothing to stop the naughty thoughts race through his mind as a wave of pleasure stretched out to his groin. _Shit! _He could feel himself become semi-hard so he entwined his fingers together and let them hang over himself. _Maybe she won't notice._

Winry was trying hard not to look up at Ed's muscles or below his waist but when she felt him fidgeting in his seat, she couldn't help herself and lifted her head to meet his eyes.

_Lust?_ They thought in unison. They both saw lust in each other's eyes. They equally blushed and looked away.

Thankfully for Winry she was done, "You're fine-I mean good-I mean it's hot in here."

Ed swallowed hard, "Yeah, thanks." He didn't glance at her as he walked away and effectively bumping into her, "Sorry," he said quickly and left.

Winry could have sworn she felt something rather hard when they touched.

Lying on his bed, Ed was looking up at the ceiling. Well, he wasn't confused anymore. Lust. He felt lust for Winry. _It's completely normal._ _She's a girl and I'm a guy, it's totally natural._ Ed groaned and turned over and shoved his head into his pillow. Ed knew he shouldn't be feeling anything toward his best friend besides companionship. _What's companionship with some benefits. Stop thinking like that! This is after all only Winry. I'm growing up and I just need some release, right? Oh, please tell me I'm right. _He groaned again, loudly.

"Brother?"

Ed lifted his head, "Yeah, Al?"

"How did the repairs go."

"Lovely," he said with much sarcasm.

"Did something go wrong?"

"No, everything's fine, Al."

"Well, I hope were not leaving soon."

"Why, don't you want to find the philosopher's stone."

"Yes, but it's been four years already, what's a couple of days. And Aunt Pinako wants my help around here. We'll find a lead soon and as soon as we do we'll leave."

"Okay, Al, long as you're happy." _It's the least I can do after what I've done already._

"Thanks, Brother."

!#$&()-+ The next day...

"Edward?"

Ed lifted his head from the book he was reading, "Yes, Pinako?"

"Would you drop off this package at the Mule's place?"

"I don't know where that is. Why don't you get Al to do it?"

"Because, Pipsqueak, Al and I are going into the city." At that moment Winry entered the room.

"PIPSQUEAK! YOU SHOULDN'T BE TALKING YOU-"

"Why don't you go with him, Winry."

"Go where?"

"To the Mule's to drop off a package."

"Okay."

"Huh?" Ed asked.

"You said yourself you didn't know where the Mule's place was so Winry will go with you."

Winry grabbed the package and took Ed by the arm, "Come one, let's go."

Ed sighed. _Well, it's just a walk._

!#$&()-+

A/N - There's two and I'm still making the chapters longer. Next chapter Ed and Winry go for a walk.. What will happen? I'll try and get the third one up as soon as possible. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3 A Walk To Remember?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own fma and I never will. Or the title of this chapter, for that matter.

In this chapter Winry and Edward go for a little walk and something does happen, obviously, but you have to read to find out.

Thank you to all those who leave a review or read the fic.

Now on with the story...

!#$&()-+

Chapter Three - A Walk To Remember?

The moment they walked out the door, Ed knew this was a bad idea. Hell, the moment Winry walked into the room, he knew this was going to be bad. It was awkward. Neither of them had said a word yet. Ed frowned. Despite the short distance to the Mule residence, it was going to be a long walk.

Ed looked down at the package. It was a simple box with tape around it. He wondered what was inside so he shook it violently like a kid before opening a present.

"Careful, Ed, there's auto-mail parts in it."

Ed glanced at her, "Oh...How much farther is this Mule house?"

"We're almost there. Why am I boring you?"

He was about to say 'no' when he decided to go the other way on this one, "Yes, you are."

Winry's eyes widened and Ed smirked. Winry saw his smug face and it angered her but then a smirk of her own graced her lips, "Now, Ed, you wouldn't be trying to get me mad just so you can see my cuteness in all it's glory again, now would you?"

Ed's cheeks turned red as a tomato, "There's nothing _cute_ about you."

"Really? Funny, you didn't say that the other day," Winry said as she started walking faster, somewhat hurt by his words.

Ed sped up to keep with her pace, "Whatever, Winry, let's just get this package delivered so we can go back." Winry didn't say anything as they continued walking, some of the awkwardness gone.

Ed and Winry were still walking nearing a few houses, which Ed guessed one of them had to be the Mule's. As if reading Ed's mind Winry said, "The house in the middle is where the Mule's live. They're nice people so be polite, Ed."

"Who do you think I am, a barbarian?"

They arrived at the doorstep where Ed knocked loudly. A bald man around his late thirties answered, "Well, hello, Winry. Good to see you."

"You too, Mr. Mule. This is my friend-"

"Edward Elric," Ed rudely interrupted Winry.

"Hello, Edward."

"Yeah, hey, man, nice to meet you," Ed said as he grabbed Mr. Mule's hand and shook it vigorously. Mr. Mule expression turned into one of confusion. Winry looked mortified at the embarrassment.

"Uh, is there something I can do for you two?"

"Yeah, man, here's this package of yours." Ed said as he took it off Winry's hands and gave it to Mr. Mule by thrusting it to his chest making him cough.

"Yes, well, tell Pinako I said thank you very much."

"Will do Mr. Mule, "Winry said sending a glare at Ed.

"Take care."

"You too, Mr. M." Ed said and gave him a hard pad on the back and Mr. Mule closed the door. Ed chuckled.

"That's not funny, Ed, you made both of us look like fools." Ed just shrugged his shoulders. It wasn't like him at all to do something like that but he only did it to spite Winry. And it worked successfully. Personally, he thought he looked like an idiot.

"I can't show my face there again." Winry said as she and Ed started walking back.

"Calm down, Win, it was pretty funny. Did you see his face?" Ed started laughing.

Winry laughed too, "Yeah, it was funny." They glanced at each other then looked away suddenly feeling a bit awkward again.

"You want to sit by the river for a while?" Ed asked her.

Winry smiled, "Sure."

Ed and Winry kept walking towards the river and soon they were in close proximity of it that they could hear the water flowing. They sat next to each other watching the mild current run.

"I always did like this river," Winry said.

"Yeah me too." Ed laid back on the grass.

"Do you miss all of this when your in the city or traveling?"

Ed looked up at Winry, mesmerized by those eyes again, then he looked straight ahead, "Yeah, I do sometimes. Wouldn't you?"

"Of course. But do you miss us, Pinako, me?" Ed seemed confused as to why she would ask that, wasn't it obvious.

Ed seemed confused as to why she would ask that, wasn't it obvious,"Of course!"

"Good, I'm glad."

"What made you think I didn't?"

"You're always gone and far away and the only time you do visit is when you need a repair. It kind of seems like it's a responsibility or that it's a burden for you to come visit." Winry's eyes fell.

_Is that what she really thought?_ _Way to go Ed!_ Edward cursed himself for being so clueless. He should definitely visit more often. Just the thought of Winry thinking that about him made him gag. He was disgusted with himself, "It's never a burden to see you or Pinako, if anything it's a privilege. Me and Al are just focused on finding the philosopher's stone."

"I know."

"But if you want, we'll come back and visit more, okay?"

"You better or else you get the wrench," Winry giggled.

"Which I haven't gotten once, I'm starting to think you lost the tool."

"Just keep up your frivolous antics and you'll get it."

The two laughed and then there was just silence. Winry turned to Ed, "Did you mean what you said the other day, about me being cute when I'm angry?"

This was going to haunt him forever but it was the truth. He looked her in the eyes and nodded, "Not just when you're angry, though." Ed thought she looked beautiful at this moment, the way her eyes glistened at the complement and the way she smiled made his heart do a somersault.

Then Winry did something that Ed never expected her to do. She leaned down and pressed her lips against his. His eyes widened but they started to drift close as he could taste her soft lips. They tasted like strawberries. He loved strawberries. Winry ran her tongue along Ed's lips and almost automatically he gave her entrance. Their tongues met tasting each other, exploring each other's mouths. _I shouldn't be doing this. It's wrong_. Ed thought. _But then why does it feel so good._ Winry moaned as she leaned in and Ed put his hands on her waist as he leaned back with her. He tilted his head and he felt himself getting hard as Winry rubbed her body aganist his. He couldn't do this.

Ed shoved her off him quickly but also gently as possible, "Whoa, Winry we can't do this, it's wrong, its-"

"Fine Edward, if you think so." Winry felt hurt and ashamed but she couldn't do anything about it now.

Ed saw her eyes reveal all the hurt and he berated himself. Winry stood and started walking.

"Winry, wait."

"No, Ed. Let's just go before it gets late."

Ed didn't say anything and started walking with his head down. _You shithead!_ He sighed as they walked back to the house. _Some walk this turned out to be._

!#$&()-+

A/N - I think this one was a good length. Next chapter might be a lemon, still not sure. Hope everyone likes it so far.


	4. Chapter 4 Contemplation

Disclaimer: I can't stress how much I don't this stuff.

Alright this chapter is a lemon. So anyone who dislikes the idea can just not read it or whatever. This is also my first lemon, so, yeah...

Thanks to anyone who reviews or reads the fic.

On with the story...

!#$&()-+

Chapter Four - Contemplation

Ed was in his room again lying on his bed with his hands behind his head and confused as ever. He and Winry had kissed and it was amazing, he couldn't stop thinking about it but then why had he stopped it. The sweet taste of her lips was so addicting but he shoved her off. He shoved her off! His body was wanting more but his conscience made him stop. Maybe it was better this way. What if Pinako found out? Then he'd really be in for it. But today he felt more than lust. More than the urge to just want her body he wanted her to be his, forever.

But he screwed up. Did he love her? He shook his head not wanting to think about it now. He closed his eyes and sighed. He was tired from the days events that he felt himself drifting off to sleep. Before he knew it, he was out.

* * *

When Ed awoke it was dark. _What time is it?_ He got up and walked out the room. It was pitch black so he guessed it was around 1 in the morning. He stretched out his arm so he could feel his way to the kitchen. He was thirsty and what's better that a midnight snack? When he made it to the kitchen he realized there was a small light and he knew he wasn't alone.

_Winry_.

He was about to turned back but faith had other plans for him. He pivoted his foot and as soon as he took a step he tripped and fell flat on his face. He groaned. Winry definitely knew he was here now.

"Ed?"

Edward stood slowly, "Winry, what are you doing here?" He played dumb.

"Couldn't sleep. I was getting a midnight snack. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ed stood and walked over to where Winry was sitting and took the seat next to hers.

"You couldn't sleep either?"

"Not really, actually, I just woke up."

"Oh, well, I was just leaving, good night."

"Wait. You don't have to go yet." Ed didn't know why he said that. He just wanted her company. He wanted her to be with him but he couldn't explain it.

"Um, okay." Winry stayed in her seat while Ed stood and got two glasses and filled them with water. All the while feeling Winry's eyes on him.

"Here." Winry seemed stiff as she took the offered glass.

There was silence until Ed spoke,"Winry, about earlier today..."

"Don't worry about it, Edward. I was way out of line. I should have never kissed you, I'm sorry. We can just forget about it."

"Yeah, alright." Ed was sad now. Winry regrets kissing him. He was too late to make up for what he did. Now he regrets ever offering to go sit by the river then he wouldn't be so upset right now or disappointed.

"Good night, Ed." Winry stood.

Ed looked up at her, "Night." And as Winry turned around and left something caught his attention. The look in Winry's eyes told him that maybe Winry didn't mean what she said about being out of line. Maybe she didn't regret kissing him. What if she only said that because she thought Ed didn't want anything on that kind of level.

Ed looked up at Winry's retreating form with hope in his eyes. Then as she disappeared into the darkness he hit his head on the table.

Edward was still pondering on what he should do while he drank his water. He was going to go into Winry's room and tell her he didn't feel an ounce of regret about the whole situation. So with new determination, he gulped down the rest of his water and walked confidently towards Winry's bedroom. Then he realized as he saw the clock in the dim lighted room that he had been down there for more than an hour! Winry must be asleep by now. Now he had a problem, should he wake her or tell her tomorrow. What if he wakes her and she gets mad but then again what if he waits until tomorrow and its too late. Ed scratched his head trying to determine what it is exactly he should do. _Maybe I should just wait and...ughh. Ahh, screw it I'll just go now and wake her, she still might be up. She said herself she couldn't sleep. _

Ed walked until he stood in front of Winry's door. He was considering that he should turned back and go to his room. But he knew it was now or never. He breathed in and out. Why was he so nervous about talking to Winry? He calmed down and opened the door as slowly and quietly as he could. Then he closed it behind him.

There was Winry sleeping peacefully. She looked even more beautiful than she already was. Ed smiled as he saw her chest rise and fall. Ed kept staring at her breast until he forced himself to stop and let his eyes travel to her face. He walked over to the bed and just stared at her.

He stared for what seemed like hours. He wasn't going to wake her, she seemed to be in deep sleep. So he just simply bent down and kissed her cheek. Even kissing her cheek was addicting. He kissed her again and again. He was kissing along her jaw line and down her neck. He started a mix of kissing and licking, avoiding her mouth.

Meanwhile, Winry was having a pleasant dream which included a certain fullmetal alchemist. She has had dreams about Ed before, just never any dreams that categorized as a fantasy which Ed is kissing her. In her "dream" Ed was kissing her all over but teasingly avoiding her mouth. It felt very real which upset her because she knew it would never happen. Her fantasy Edward nibbled on her ear lobe while whispering something and she moaned. Now it really felt real.

Winry slowly started opening her eyes. Her vision was hazy but she wasn't blind. There straddling her with lust filled eyes, but also something else was Edward.

"Ed?" She asked barely above a whisper.

"Winry, I..." _Great, now I don't know what to say_. This had been his plan ever since he kissed her cheek. He would kiss her until she woke and tell her something that has been eating away at him. But when she moaned he lost it, he just wanted her now and tell her things later. However, he felt the need to tell her he was sorry, "I...I'm sorry for pushing you away." Ed finally kissed her on the lips. He ran his tongue across her lips, begging for entrance, which he received only for a brief moment.

Winry pulled away, "I thought you said this was wrong?"

Ed shook his head, "No, I'm the one who was wrong." Winry smiled. She had hoped he would come around and he did.

"Winry, I..."

"Leave it alone, Ed." With that she pulled him into another kiss. Ed fought with her tongue, determined to win. Ed hadn't felt this good in a long time. Ed then continued to kiss down her neck and he licked along her collarbone, down to her chest where her shirt stopped him.

"Do you want this?"

"Yes, Ed"

"Are you sure because we can wait, if we're going too fast for you." Ed said though his body was screaming at him to stop stalling.

Winry then bucked her hips up to meet his, signaling that she couldn't wait any longer. Ed groaned at how that felt, even through all the fabric. His manhood grew harder. Not able to wait any longer, he started tugging at Winry's shirt. Winry lifted her arms so Ed could slip it off of her. Good thing she didn't wear a bra to bed.

Once it the garment was off and on the floor, all Ed could do was gasp. He had never seen bare breasts but he was somehow sure that these were close to perfect. He took one in his hand while he sucked on the other one. Winry arched her back and moaned. Ed felt her nipples grow hard in his mouth and hand. Ed left the valleys that were her breasts and started kissing downward.

Winry thought it was unfair that Ed still had his shirt on so she grabbed the ends of it and pulled it up and over his head. Winry ran her hands down his chest to his pants, "These have to go."

"Agreed." Ed kicked off the shoes he was still wearing and then proceeded to unzip his pants. He tugged at them and they came off easily. The bulge in his pants didn't go unnoticed. Ed saw Winry's eyes on his manhood and he blushed. Winry felt bold and grasped him through the fabric. Ed gasped and threw his head back as Winry began to stroke him. He moaned, his manhood getting harder in the process. Winry stroked him vigorously, his moans encouraging her.

Ed knew he wouldn't last long and he absolutely _had_ to be inside Winry when he came. So, he bent down and kissed her while pulling her small soft hands away from his growing erection. Still kissing her, Ed began to pull off Winry's panties which were wet. They came off and he slowly ran his hand up her right leg with his hand that was flesh. He lingered around her thigh before his hand finally reached it's destination. With his thumb, Ed rubbed her clit, softly at first. Winry moaned into Ed's mouth. He rubbed harder and faster while two of his fingers split her folds and entered her. Ed thrust his fingers in and out of her and Winry's hips started bucking up. Her hips got into a rhythm with his fingers, flowing perfectly together. Being the multitasker that he is, Ed nibbled on her lip. Winry arched her back. It was all too much for her, between Ed's mouth bruising her lips, his fingers thrusting, and his thumb rubbing her nub, Winry pulled away from kissing him and screamed as she convulsed. Her eyes closed tightly and her juices flowed. Ed pulled out his fingers as there wasn't any sticky substance on them.

Ed enjoyed watching the expression on Winry's face as she came. He loved knowing that he was the one doing that to her and making her moan. He wanted to be the only one who was ever this intimate with her. He would make sure of that, somehow.

As Winry recovered from her previous orgasm, Ed took off his boxers. Winry opened her eyes to see Ed smiling down at her smugly, "Gee, I hope you didn't wake up anyone."

The girl blushed and Ed kissed her. With his eyes, Ed silently asked if she was ready. Winry nodded. She knew that every girl's first time hurts but she would handle it.

Ed positioned himself to enter her and he finally did, slowly. He broke through her cherry and Winry's eyes closed. She seemed as if she was about to scream so Ed kissed her passionately not only to muffle her yells but to let her know how much he cared about her.

Once Ed was fully inside, he couldn't help but moan against her mouth. She was wet and tight. And soft. He loved this feeling of being inside her. He fit her like a glove. It felt so good that he wanted to start thrusting immediately but instead he gave Winry time to adjust to him.

Her eyes were shut tightly but as Ed kissed her, she began to relax and get used to having him inside her. She nibbled on Ed's lower lip and thrust once upward.

Ed wasted no time. As soon as he felt her small buck, he pulled out slowly and pulled back in at the same speed. He continued slowly until he was sure Winry was ready for faster thrusting. He sped up loving the feeling. Winry's pain resided as he sped up. Now all she could feel was immense pleasure. They were both panting. They were both sweaty. Their bodies grinded against each other and filled the longing they both had. Winry breath was hitting Ed's neck, as his was hitting her neck. Ed's cold auto-mail hand reached up to cup one of Winry's breast. It felt good against her heated body. She moaned his name in his ear so softly that it got to Ed. He growled and changed his pace, going faster. She was close, closer than him. Ed's hand rubbed harder on her breast. With his next thrust Winry came. She moaned loudly against his neck.

Winry's tightness had just gotten tighter. He barely got another thrust in before he came, violently. He shuddered then collapsed on top of her, "Oh, Winry..." He said barely above a whisper.

Ed pulled out and balanced himself on his elbows. Their panting slowed as their breaths became steady. Ed looked at Winry. Her eyes were closed. She opened them to see two golden orbs staring at her. She smile and lifted her head and gave him a tap on his lips. Before she could even pull away he kissed her fully, never settling for just a peck..

He stopped and looked deep into her eyes. Winry saw the emotions run through his eyes. She placed her mouth close to his ear and whispered, "I love you, Ed."

Ed's eyes went wide for a single moment. "Good," he said as he nuzzled her neck, " because I love you, too."

Ed rolled over and held Winry tightly in his arms as they slept. It felt good to be loved by someone. He didn't know what he had done to deserve this, but he was happy it happened. And to think it all started by a simple complement.

!#$&()-+

A/N - There it is, my first lemon but definitely not my last. I have other ideas for this story. I might stretch it out to the end of the series and during and after the movie to show where their relationship goes. Or should I end it with just one more chapter? Tell me what you think. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5 The Morning After

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, obviously.

This story most likely will go to the end of the series and after the movie, pretty much. Hope you all like it so far. There will be more lemons later on.

It's the morning after. How will Pinako and Al react?

Thanks so much to anyone who leaves a review, you guys make the story more meaningful.

Here's the 5th chapter.

!#$&()-+

**Chapter Five - The Morning After**

When Edward woke up the next morning he was greeted by a certain blonde, "Hey."

"Hey yourself."

"Last night was great." She said with a smile.

"Mmm...yeah." Ed said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Want a repeat?"

Ed was fully awake once he heard that, "Well, if you're offering."

Winry leaned down and kissed him, shoving her tongue inside his mouth. She climbed on top of him to straddle his hips. Ed's hands traveled down her back to rest at the end of her waist.

Meanwhile, Alphonse was wondering where Ed was. He wasn't anywhere in the house. Could he have gone out for a walk? Alphonse shrugged it off. Breakfast was almost ready, he should wake up Winry.

Al was about to knock on Winry's door when he heard muffled sounds from inside and a moan? Could Winry be in trouble? Al immediately slammed the door open and gasped at what he saw. Boy, was he wrong. She definitely wasn't in trouble.

As soon as Ed heard the door swing open, he slammed Winry against his chest so whoever the intruder was couldn't see her breasts that he previously had his mouth on. He was thankful that Winry had the covers over them.

Ed turned his head to see the suit of armor that was his brother standing in the doorway looking mortified.

"Morning, Al," Ed said with a goofy smile as he gulped.

"..."

At Al's silence the couple blushed horribly. Winry hit Ed, "Ow!"

Al blinked, "What...are you two doing?"

"Listen, Al, I promise I'll explain later. But could you maybe, uhh, give us a minute."

"If you need, I'll give you more than just a minute." The couple blushed again.

Al left and closed the door completely bewildered at what just occurred. He walked downstairs to the kitchen. Where Pinako was serving breakfast, "Alphonse, do you know where Edward and Winry might be? Are they still asleep?"

Al blushed lightly, "I think their coming down now."

Winry and Ed got dressed quickly while arguing, "Oh, sure 'let's have a repeat' why don't cha? Now I have to give Al a sex talk and it's not gonna be pretty. How am I supposed to explain this to him. 'Well, Al, teenage hormones can sometimes get the best of you' or maybe I should say 'When two people love each other, blah, blah, blah.' Or how about–"

He was interrupted by the hard hit he received from Winry's wrench, "Shut up, Ed. We're both to blame. Now if you want I can sit down with you and talk to Al."

Ed rubbed the spot on his head that, no doubt, will leave a bruise, "Fine."

"Now let's go before Aunt Pinako gets suspicious." Winry was headed for the door but was stopped when Ed pulled her by the wrist and kissed her hungrily.

"You know I'm still looking forward to that repeat," he said huskily.

"Careful, Ed, you don't want another wrench to the head do you?" With that Winry left with Ed close behind.

At the dinner table, Ed and Winry sat across from Pinako and Al. It was a bit awkward as Al avoided looking at his brother or Winry. Every time he did he pictured what he saw in the bedroom. And Pinkao's knowing gaze unnerved Ed and Winry.

When breakfast was finished Pinako asked Al to make a delivery to the Mule's house. Leaving the three alone.

"Winry, Edward, we need to talk." _Shit did Al snitch on us that..._Ed thought.

"Talk about what, Aunty?" Winry pretended to have no clue.

"About last night." Ed and Winry paled. "I know what the two of you did. I'm old but not dumb."

"How did you know? Did Al tell you?" Ed asked with growing anger.

"No, Al didn't say anything. That poor child seemed scared. I suppose I'll have to talk to him as well. I knew because, well, let's just say you weren't exactly discreet last night."

Their cheeks turned red as apples. "I understand you two are growing up but I do hope you used protection."

"Um, well, see, um..." Ed was stuttering.

"You have to know the consequences of your actions. I can't stop you but I also don't want to be kept up at night because of it. Use protection and be aware of what might happen. What if Winry gets pregnant and you, Ed, are not here to help because you're off somewhere finding that stone."

"You're right Aunt Pinako, we're sorry..." Winry responded. She hadn't really thought of that.

She was right what if Winry did get pregnant somehow and he wasn't there to take care of her. He'd kill himself for abandoning her like that, "I'll be more responsible next time and take precautions."

"Good. Now I have to talk to Alphonse."

"No, I'll do it. It's our fault we'll talk to him. He deserves to hear it from his brother." Pinako nodded and left the two alone. Ed looked at Winry. She seemed sad and he felt guilty.

He placed his hand on top of hers and gave it a light squeeze, "Just know that I'll always be at your side if something like that ever heppens, okay?"

She smiled, "You better."

After a moment of silence Winry asked, "Ed, do you think we're going too fast in this relationship?"

"Not if you don't. Though I can't help but wonder what it might feel like to get your...dick sucked." He said the last twos words in a low voice.

Winry looked at him with a weird face, "Why would you care?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe you-"

Winry laughed, "Don't get your hopes up."

Ed's shoulders fell, "Okay..."

* * *

Al sat across from Ed and Winry. He was uncomfortable and still unable to get the images out of his head from earlier. "We're sorry you had to see that, Al. But Winry and I are in love and we...express that love by having sex." Ed was blunt. 

"More like we express our lust by having sex." Winry muttered.

"You'll know when you're older, I promise. And you won't think it's so gross." Ed laughed nervously.

"In a way, " Al started to say, "I guess I've always known you two would end up together. Don't worry Brother I get it." Al left and Ed let out a deep sigh.

"Something wrong, Edward?"

"It's just that...without his body, Al will never experience what it's like to love someone and feel what we feel. Well, maybe he does but he'll never be able to, you know, do _that _with a girl because of me. I have to get his body back. He can't be deprived of that." Ed felt the remorse pinch at his gut. Ever since he got with Winry, he had forgotten all about Al's body and for once all the guilt was gone. But now it was back again. He had to search for the stone. He couldn't just wait here until a clue found him, he had to go and find the clue. He had to get a lead. And he was going to find it. He was going to get his brother's body back.

Somehow, Winry could tell what he was thinking, "I hope you do find a way to get Al's body back, but make sure you come back home safe." She moved closer to him. And Ed put his arm around her.

"For you, I will."

* * *

Edward left the next morning with Al to continue their search for the philosopher's stone. Winry was upset that they were gone. The moment they were out of sight she began to miss them. She remembered how, on that night, Ed not only had sex with her but he made love to her. She could almost feel his arm around her waist. 

_Oh, how I miss him..._

!#$&()-+

A/N - There it is. When I think about it, this story might go up to 12 chapters unless I change my plans for it. Next chapter Ed comes back after, oh I don't know, a month maybe and there will be lime in it. Just so you all know, I have the next chapter finished but I won't put it up until I get some reviews or until a week or two passes. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stick around for the next one. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6 I Promise Under The Stars

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own this anime.

It took me a while to update, my bad, I'll try to update sooner.

Ed comes back in this one. Major Armstrong is with him and Ed and Al are disfigured.

Thanks so much to anyone who leaves a review, you guys make the story more meaningful.

!#$&()-+

**Chapter Six - I Promise Under The Stars**

A month had passed until Edward Elric came back. He had called Winry once during that one month period, telling her that he missed her. It was just a simple call but it meant a lot to Winry.

When Ed came back he only had one arm which very much upset the blonde mechanic. Al's armor was in pieces too which upset her even more. She worried about the two. Especially Ed because sometimes he can be so carless. They always went and got themselves hurt. Winry could just imagine all the perilous things that could happen to them. And then when they do happen she feels terrible. So for that Ed got a wrench to the head and now he sat in a chair in Winry's room hearing her lecture.

"Why can't you just be more careful, Ed" Edward was silent. He never meant to have Winry so worried about him all the time.

"I'm sorry, Win. I really am."

Winry turned to him and saw regret in his eyes. She sighed and sat on her bed, "I guess I can't stay mad at you forever." Besides the fact that Ed had done something dangerous, she was happy to see him.

"I'm glad you're home."

"Yeah, me too. But I can't stay long. Actually, I want to get me and Al repaired as soon as possible so we can go to Central and research Marcoh's notes."

"I figured that much," Winry said gloomy.

"We can still try and make the best of it." Ed said giving off a suggestion.

"Why, Edward Elric, whatever do you mean?" Winry stood and sat on Ed's lap.

Instead of kissing him, Winry nipped at his lower lip. Ed's only hand reached up to squeezed one of Winry's breast gently through her tube top. Winry shifted her position on his lap so that she was straddling him and she arched her back into his hand. It exposed her throat which Ed wasted no time in sucking on. She moaned and grinded her hips against his. Ed was hard now.

Winry pulled Ed's head back and kissed him roughly. Hungry to feel their tongues brush against each other. Winry broke the kiss and got off of Ed. He groaned in disappointment. He watched her with hazy eyes. She unzipped his pants and took off his shoes.

"What are you doing?" Ed asked though he had a perfect idea of what she was planning to do.

"Something you'll like." She said as she pulled off his pants. Winry pulled off his boxers to see his bare erection.

Ed didn't like the idea of Winry having all the control too much, "This isn't fair, I only have one arm."

"I don't know, Ed, I think I like having you at a disadvantage." She smirked.

Ed gulped but it turned into a low moan as he felt Winry's soft wet lips on his head. He threw his own head back and gasped as she took him all in, her mouth was so warm. Winry began at a slow pace and Ed couldn't help but thrust into her mouth. She ran her tongue in slow motions on his throbbing erection.

Winry bobbed her head faster earning another moan from Ed. It felt amazing to Ed. The way she moved her tongue and her warm and wet mouth was just too much for him. He came soon enough in her mouth. Winry swallowed but she wanted to spit his semen out. It tasted awful.

Ed sighed, "Winry, that was...great."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it because it's the first and last time I do that."

A look of disappointment appeared on his face, "Why?"

"Have you ever tasted semen?"

"Nasty? Don't worry, though I can give you the same treatment right now." He smirked.

Winry became flustered at his suggestion, "Tempting but I'm sure Al and the others are wondering where we are."

"Right."

* * *

The next day Ed got a new auto-mail arm and as soon as he did, he fixed Al's armor. Major Armstrong was a big help with the firewood amongst other things but Winry didn't know how much longer she could take of listening to the words 'family' and 'generations' being used in the same sentence every 10.5 seconds. Nevertheless, she enjoyed the extra company. Being in a house with only one other person and a dog can get lonely sometimes. 

That night Ed and Winry were by the river spending time together before Ed left for Central.

Winry was in between Ed's legs laying back against his chest. Ed's arms were wrapped around her waist while his knees were up. He was leaning against a tree and they were both looking up at the stars.

They were silent, basking in one another's presence.

"Do you absolutely have to go back tomorrow?" Winry asked breaking the silence.

"Yes. Marcoh's notes are important. It could be what we're looking for."

"It's just that...I don't want you to get hurt again. What if something worse happens to you or Al, like–"

"Don't think like that if it worries you so much."

"I can't help it..."

Ed rested his chin on top of her head and sighed, "I know you worry about us, but just relax. This life Al and I lead isn't a safe one. We're bound to have bumps down the road but we won't give up that easily. We've gone too far, seen too much to just stop now or die without a fight. I'll come back to you, Winry, I promise."

Winry sighed, "Okay."

Ed kissed down her neck, "I love you too much not to come back."

Before Winry could respond, Ed leaned down and kissed her, lovingly. It was the first time Ed had ever kissed her like that, with such emotion. So passionate. So romantic. So _not_ Ed.

When they broke away Winry said teasingly, "Wow, Ed I never knew you could be such a romantic?"

"What can I say? You bring out a new side in me...especially in bed."

Winry smacked his arm, "Never mind, forget the romantic comment."

Ed laughed and kissed her again.

* * *

The next morning Ed and Al left along with their escort, the Major. Winry was a little upset to see them go but she knew Ed would keep his promise and return soon. 

But Winry never thought it would be the other way around.

It was Winry coming to them this time. Ed had gotten into some dangerous mission again (like always) and was in the hospital. Winry did feel a bit guilty that she had so carelessly forgotten to put in one of the screws in Ed's arm. But he was the one going off and getting himself into life-threatening situations.

After that Winry had gone with them on their journey of traveling but only for a little while. She soon returned to Risembol to work on more auto-mail and other things. All the while thinking about Edward and how he held her heart. What can she say, she was a girl in love.

At first, Ed didn't like the idea of Winry coming along with him and Al. What if she got hurt. Ed could never forgive himself if something happened to her. But being the persistent blonde that she is, she concinced Ed and he agreed to let her come. She was actually quite helpful in some cases. But Ed enjoyed her company mostly at night. He couldn't complain there.

When she was gone Ed started to miss her. By then he was so used to sleeping next to her at night and holding her in his arms that he felt a little empty. At least now she was far away from danger and that's whats important. He just hoped that he would be able to keep his promise, if fate allowed him to.

!#$&()-+

A/N - They weren't too ooc were they? I tried not to make them ooc but if I do, it's only because I think it fits best with the story. That and I might do it unintentionally. Chapter seven will probably take a while to be posted since I didn't even start it yet, but I'll try to get around to it, school has kept me busy. Thanks for reading and sticking with me for this far. I hope what happens later on doesn't disappoint you.


	7. Chapter 7 Date Much?

Disclaimer: No, I do not own a thing. Not even some of the dialogue.

There's exact dialogue from the show in this chapter.

Thanks to whoever reads the fic especially those who review.

!#$&()-+

**CHAPTER SEVEN - DATE MUCH???**

Winry was on a train to Risembol but she was not alone. Sciezka was with her. They were coming back from central. She and Sciezka had found forbidden information on the death of Brigadier General Hughes and Julius Douglas so now they where going to Winry's home in hope that they won't be found and killed just like Maes was.

On the train ride Winry couldn't help but think about Ed. She decided that she wouldn't worry about him and she wouldn't think about all the bad things that could happen to him. But she thought about him all the time and she couldn't wait to see him again.

Winry smiled. Just thinking about him brightened her day.

"Well you look happy. Something good happen?" Sciezka asked.

"Hm, oh! No, just remembering something..." Winry said dazing off.

"Okay, if you say so." Sciezka left it at that.

Winry hadn't told Sciezka about her and Ed's relationship, but she had her suspicions. The way Sciezka heard Winry talk about Ed and they way she smiled when she did gave her clues as to what was going on. Especially what she saw in Winry's eyes. As if she was in love. Sciezka never questioned Winry about it. She thought Winry would eventually tell her herself since the way their friendship had grown recently.

There was a man that was staring at Winry on the train and Winry tried to avoid his gaze but even when she and Sciezka got off the train the man was still staring at her. They later found out that the man was Ed's father, Hohenheim.

Not long after Hohenheim of Light came, Lieutenant Ross and Sergeant Bloch arrived to warn them about the state military who were looking for Ed and Al.

Winry and Sciezka got a hint from Hohenheim as to where Ed and Al might be coming from. So they set off to look for them but the military found them and they tied their wrists with ropes. Roy Mustang's military group was also looking for them, but for different reasons. They wanted to arrest the two brothers.

* * *

Alphonse Elric was the philosopher's stone. Ed couldn't believe as he and Al ran. They were headed towards Risembol, taking a route that meant going through the woods. It wasn't safe anymore to go on roads. The military was after them and they had to hideout somewhere.

They didn't know who to trust anymore except for Pinako and Winry.

_Winry._ Ed hoped she was alright. He wished he could see where she was just so he can know if she's safe.

Ed and Al had already encountered some soldiers of the military. They swiftly escaped them but the rest of Mustang's group was right behind them.

There was a strike of fire.

"You know running makes you look guilty." A familiar voice said.

Ed turned to see Colonel Mustang, Major Armstrong and Lieutenant Hawkeye. Behind them were Sciezka and Winry and their hands were tied.

"Ed! Al!" Winry called for them.

"Winry!" _Why are her hands tied?_ He growled,"We're running because we knew you'd come after us. Isn't that what every dog does when it's chased?"

"Yes, but a trained dog never defies the orders of its owner."

"Then I'm a stray." Ed rebutted.

"Really? Then maybe we'll have to put you down."

"Just come with us, Edward, okay? We're not out to hurt you. We just want to get to the bottom of what happened in Lior." Hawkeye suggested.

Ed gritted his teeth as more backup officers came behind them, "I'll never go back there. You'll have to kill me first."

"So what you're going to shrug off responsibilities and revert to a stubborn child?" Roy said.

"Say what you want. I'm in control now!" Ed used alchemy to make the water from the river rise up and fall like rain, "Good luck making sparks now! Al!"

Roy's brows furrowed,"Major!" he commanded.

"Sir!"

Major Armstrong used his alchemy to attack at the Elric brothers and Mustang took out matches and lit one. A combination was created and aimed at the runaway brothers.

"Al!" Ed screamed. Winry gasped.

"I used my alchemy to transmute the rock into a hollow projectile." Armstrong said impressed.

"Then I heat the air inside to explode it into a hundred daggers. It's an effective attack don't you think?" Roy boasted.

"Yea, I'm sure the two of you put it to great use in Ishbal."

Roy struck another match. And boulders fell on top of Ed and Al.

"What do we do?" Al asked his only brother as Roy stalked toward them.

"Stop!" came Winry's voice, "Please just stop..." she whimpered.

Roy told the story of how he executed two doctors and how they hospitalized people on both sides of the Ishbal war. Hawkeye was even amazed and listened intently. Roy said he was given orders to execute them which he did. He then promised himself that he would strive to reach a position where he wouldn't haven to follow unreasonable commands ever again.

"I'm not chasing you because I was commanded to. I'm doing it because I'm pissed! Now why the hell did you two run away without asking for my help first?!"

Ed and Al told them King Bradley was a homunculus and so was his secretary. Everyone was surprised and they couldn't believe it.

More officers arrived and Armstrong covered for the colonel while the rest went to Risembol.

Once at Risembol Edward and Alphonse saw their father. Ed didn't want to have anything to do with him, but Al wanted to be with him and talk to him. Al did get a chance to speak with him but Hohenheim left the next morning and so did the military.

Ed, Al and Schiezka were put in the basement for hiding. Ed didn't like that. He wouldn't be able to see Winry and he hadn't seen her in the longest time. He wanted to be with her but instead he was stuck in a basement.

Edward and Al found out that Hughes died and they were upset. Ed became bitter and announce that he hated Roy for not telling him.

* * *

It was the middle of the night and all was silent. Ed awoke slowly. He got up from his bed on the floor and proceeded to leave the cold dark basement. He stealthily walked through the living room and up the stairs to where Winry's bedroom was. He stood in front of the ajar door. He felt a little nervous. He knew she was sleeping but at least he would lay next to her and know that she would be safe in his arms.

He opened the door ever so slowly and walked in. She was turned on her side and she seemed to be shivering. Ed also felt a cold wind cascade over him. He turned his head to see the window open. He closed it and rubbed his shoulders to keep warm..

He looked at Winry. She seemed peaceful and at ease. He walked to the other side of the bed and climbed in. Ed pulled the cover over them and wrapped his arm around her waist. Winry shifted in her sleep, "Edward..."

Ed kissed her cheek, "Shhh, go to sleep." Winry turned her head to face Ed with her eyes half opened and kissed him lovingly. Ed stuffed his face in Winry's hair, he loved how her hair smelled.

They fell asleep like that. Edward sighed he felt at peace with himself, now that he was with Winry again.

* * *

Ed awoke to the smell of delicious breakfast. _Winry must be in the kitchen. _Ed yawned and slipped on a shirt. He walked downstairs in a surprisingly cheery mood. He was humming too. He saw Winry making pancakes and bacon. Winry didn't seem to notice him. He walked up behind and snaked his arms around her waist. She yelped at the contact.

"Edward!"

"Yes?" Ed planted butterfly kisses on her neck.

"Don't scare me like that again, now sit down so I can serve you breakfast."

Once Winry served Ed his food, he began to devour it as if he hadn't eaten in days. As he was stuffing his face, he gave Winry a goofy smile. In turn Winry smiled back.

"Hey, Win, what are you doing tonight?" Ed asked between bites.

"Nothing important. Why?"

"Well I was thinking maybe we could, you know, do something. Like just you and me."

"You mean like a date?"

"Uh, yea, I guess."

Winry was surprised that Ed would ever want to do something a real couple would do. It was so unlike Edward. "Why? Is there something you want from me? Is that the only reason you would want to go out on a date with me, to get something?"

"No, no. Its nothing like that. I just wanna take you out early tonight because I'll be leaving tonight too and I don't know, I just want to spend some time with you. Is that so wrong?"

"So that's why you want to take me out, to make up for your departure. Your leaving again. So how long will it be before I see you this time? Huh?" Winry was getting irritated.

"Don't be so bitter, Winry. Let's just spend the most possible time we can together. Okay?" Ed walked over to her and put his arms around her.

"Okay, I'll go, but where are we going anyway?"

"Nope that's a secret you'll have to wait until later." He smirked slightly.

Winry sighed. She could just imagine what Ed was planning to do.

!#$&()-+

A/N - There it is. I hope you all R&R. Stick around for the next chapter. Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8 Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime or it's characters.

Sorry if I updated late.

I'm giving you all some lime in this one, so yea. The last chapter. But there's a sequel.

Thanks to anyone who reads the fic or simply reviews.

!#$&9)-+

**CHAPTER EIGHT - GONE**

_So much for going out tonight. _Winry thought. Ed had just told her to get ready now, at 3:00, for their date. Winry didn't mind but a date at night was much more romantic. She sighed. At least she was going on a real date with the boy she loved. Thinking of Edward made her smile every single time without fail. What could she say, she was a teenager in love.

Ed was getting ready for his date with Winry and he had to admit he was nervous. He didn't know why. Winry was already his and he had gone further with her than just a date. He figured it was because he thought he didn't deserve her. He was always gone and always managed to make Winry worry. She needed someone better to be with her. And she could have any guy she wanted with all her beauty and intelligence, even if she is a blonde. But she only wants to be with him, and that made him feel like the luckiest guy in the world.

Came down to wait for Winry. He was wearing a tight, blue polo shirt and jeans. He had the whole date planned out. They would go down to the river for a picnic, talk for a while, then come back and spend some time together. Everything was already set by the river. Winry then came down. She was wearing a short, white skirt and a pink blouse to go with it. She also had lip gloss on.

"Ready?" Ed asked her as he admired the way she looked.

"Yup. Let's go." Winry walked out the door with Ed.

They talked while walking to the river.

"So, what exactly are we doing for our date." the mechanic asked.

"You'll see." Ed slightly smirked. He knew she'd like it.

They took their time talking and laughing. Unitl they arrived further down along the river, where there was a blanket stretched out and a picnic basket right next to it.

"Ed, you didn't? This is wonderful!" Winry went to sit down.

"I decided to have a nice picnic at the first place we kissed."

Ed sat down across from Winry and started pulling out food from the basket. He pulled out a couple of sandwiches and some soda.

"This is very sweet, Ed. Thank you." Ed blushed for a second, but then Winry leaned forward and gave him a kiss. They ate and basked in each other's company. Winry had to admit that Ed looked great in that polo.

Afterward, they laid on the blanket with Winry in Ed;s arms. Ed was going to miss her when he left. He wasn't even sure if he would even be coming back considering what he had to do. He might die. He sighed. _I shouldn't think like that. _

"Ed, we should make most of the time we have left together." She turned her head and kissed him for a long time. Then whispered in his ear, "Let's continue this back at the house."

So, Ed packed up all the things and they anxiously hurried back home. Ed had Winry's hand in his as he lead them to his room. Once inside, he shut the door and pinned her against it. He kissed her hard and long, bruising her lips.

Ed's mouth traveled down her neck, sucking and nipping at the flesh. Winry pulled Ed towards the bed so that he lay almost on top of her. He kissed her again, and found the end of her blouse and pulled it up and over her head. His left hand traveled under Winry's skirt. He teased her through her panties. She couldn't help but moan. He mimicked a thrusting motion on her clit and then slipped a finger into her. Winry moaned louder and arched her back.

They were both filled with desire.

* * *

The couple slept for only an hour. When Ed awoke, he stared at Winry for a while and kissed her cheek softly before going off to take a shower.

Later on that night, Ed was in his boxer's ready to dye his hair black, going over, in his head, what he had to do.

Winry walked in and he proceeded to dye his hair. She clapped for him. Winry sat next to him and Ed told her what he had to do.

The room fell silent.

"Ed, promise me you'll come back safe, okay?"

"I promise." But in reality, Ed wasn't sure if he could keep that one.

Before Ed left, he gave Winry a kiss filled with burning love and passion. Then he went off to fight the homunculi.

He fought a great and long battle against them. He saw many things and finally found out the truth why Hohenheim left for all those years. Throughout the whole he thought of his brother and Winry. Then, he made the ultimate sacrifice and was thrown into a foreign world without Alphonse and Winry or anyone else he cared about. He was alone. He missed home.

On top of all that, he had broken a promise.

* * *

When Edward left, Winry felt lonely. All she thought about was Ed and his safety. She'd hope he would come home with Al. But that wasn't the case. She had a feeling something terrible happened. And when Alphonse came home in his ten-year-old body with no memory and without Ed, she realized it was realized it was true.

She missed him so much. She was happy that Al was back, but of course, they both felt a longing.

Edward Elric was gone.

End

!#$&()-+

A/N - DON'T WORRY! There's going to be a sequel. I wouldn't leave it like that. Look out for _I'm The One Who Was Wrong: Forever. _I don't know when I'll put up the sequel but hopefully soon. This one was short but I hope you all liked it and thank you to all those who stuck with me on this story. And a BIG thank you to all those who reviewed. Hope that everyone had a cool x-mas and happy new years.


End file.
